La decisión de un Chobits
by minidraculaura3
Summary: AU. En tiempos de poca seguridad, acciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, y para aquello, la creación superior a los persocom. -Estoy orgullosa de ti, proyecto 2.6, bienvenida, Chií-.-¿Por qué?-.-porque la mejor manera de proteger a los humanos, es aniquilándolos. -Hideki…ayúdame…por favor. - Chií..ANIVERSARIO DE MI PRIMERA PUBLICACIÓN, TE RETO A LEER.


**Nota importante: **Lospersonajes no me pertenecen, la trama es egoístamente mía, este fue un proyecto de español, pero espero que les guste, no se si haya alguna continuación, eso lo decidirán ustedes, este fic, es por el aniversario de mi primera publicación aquí en FanFiction, sin mas a leer.

**Palabras: **1447.

**La decisión de un Chobits. **

…

Eran tiempos difíciles, todos debían tener precaución, ya que, en el momento menos pensado, ya estaban acorralados, en un obscuro callejón, sin salida, sin salvación alguna. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?, preguntaran, la respuesta era sencilla, inseguridad, delincuencia y muerte; no pasaban 2 minutos y se escuchaban los desgarradores gritos de desesperación y llenos de dolor de aquellos, desafortunados que eran acorralados.

Los asesinos, conscientes de que si demoraban serian atrapados, actuaban rápido y sin dejar nada que los delatara, y se machaban sigilosamente, dejando todo solitario, como una escena fantasma.

…

Esto alertaba a las autoridades, pues la seguridad era importante, pero de alguna manera, los criminales siempre lograban escapar y entonces, desesperado el jefe de la policía de la ciudad, tomo una decisión y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Esto había sido demasiado, y hasta aquí había tolerado, pensó al ver al que en vida fue su querido primo, tendido como trapo viejo en el suelo de la sala de su casa, derramando en la alfombra, ese liquido color rojo vital para la vida; tomó su teléfono y marcó el número que cambiaria el destino de la población y ¿Por qué no? El destino del país, tal vez incluso del mundo, era arriesgado, pero, después de todo, acciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

…

En aquel laboratorio secreto, la orden por parte del policía, había sido recibida, aunque se sorprendió al enterarse de haber recibido su autorización, no la iba a desperdiciar, y se podría decir que estaba casi terminada, solamente faltaban unos detalles.

La señorita Hibiya, era la creadora del proyecto 2.6 y se encontraba orgullosa de su trabajo, no solamente había creado a los persocom, sino que había originado un nuevo avance, pero ¿Qué eran los persocom? Muy simple, los llamados ''persocom'' eran su mas reciente creación, unas supercomputadoras de excelente calidad, robóticas capaces de moverse por si mismos y con apariencia semi-humana.

Ahora en las calles, circulaban todo tipo de persocom, cada uno tenia un ser vivo a quien pertenecer, lo que hacían estas maquinas en palabras simples, eran asistentes de los humanos, para cualquier tarea, además de que su sistema computacional de ultima versión los hacia estar preparados para cualquier situación.

Sin duda habían sido un éxito, pero naturalmente ni siquiera con algo así, la delincuencia había disminuido, de hecho se podría decir que ahora era mayor, por esa razón, hace unos días, se había consultado una junta importante en la cual habían decidido, un método que seria la ultima opción, debido a las consecuencias que este podría acarrear.

El proyecto 2.6 estaba realizado con el fin de tener ''un defensor de la paz y el amor'' básicamente era un robot de una generación mas avanzada a los persocom, con un sistema de seguridad impenetrable, el disco duro lleno de formas de combate certero y rápido, sin manera de burlarlo, el cuerpo era resistente y se regeneraba velozmente, además de tener un sistema de recarga solar, con una actitud tranquila y amable pero con una fuerza peligrosa, prácticamente, el asesino perfecto.

Su apariencia era la de una joven indefensa e inocente, altura promedio baja, voz suave y relajada, perfecto para encubrir una programación agresiva.

La Srta. Hibiya se encontraba haciendo los últimos retoques del robot, la programación, el disco duro, el sistema de protección, el circuito central, la computadora principal, todo estaba en orden, fue el pensamiento que recurrió a su mente, y así la mujer se giro sin darse cuenta que su bebida se había derramado en el teclado que conectaba la mente del persocom a la computadora, en la pantalla de la misma apareció una advertencia de un virus que había logrado ingresar al programa del robot.

-estoy orgullosa de ti, proyecto 2.6, tu sistema superior a un persocom te ha hecho la primera chobits del mundo, bienvenida chií- dijo la científica sin estar enterada de la leve infección que el disco duro presentaba.

De repente el robot se encendió y lentamente se reincorporó, viendo todo a su alrededor, hasta que su mirada se poso en la mujer de bata blanca y susurro lentamente.

-la mejor manera de proteger a los humanos, es aniquilándolos.

En seguida de aquellas palabras se escucho una explosión y se vio una silueta femenina que salió volando de aquel lugar producto de la explosión, cayendo inconsciente entre la basura.

…

-¿Srta. Hibiya es usted?

-estoy herida de muerte…

-llamare a emergencias…

-no servirán los médicos; el proyecto 2.6 escapo del laboratorio.

-comprendo, iniciare la búsqueda.

…

¿Qué había pasado?, habían transcurrido prácticamente 3 meses desde que había escapado, actualmente vivía con un muchacho llamada Hideki el cual la cuidaba y la veía como parte de su familia, eso era agradable, sentir que encajabas en el mundo.

Un tiempo después de comenzar a convivir con Hideki, había comenzado a dar indicios de enamoramiento, pero no le dio importancia, pues ciertamente también sentía un profundo agradecimiento con el por todos los cuidados que había tenido para con ella, por un momento la vida parecía ser lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Pero no todo se podía considerar alegre, pues, constantemente su sistema se veía afectado por un virus, cuya infección avanzaba lenta pero mortalmente por su disco duro, en realidad, le preocupada el ¿Qué ocurriría cuando la infección si hiciera incontrolable?, porque era seguro que aquello ocurriría, ya había intentado de una y mil maneras, pero el virus no abandonaba su sistema.

En uno de los momentos en los que su circuito central mostro una falla producida por el virus que alteraba su programación, este tomo ventaja y adopto el comando del chobits, dejándola sin datos, sin estar consciente de todo lo que hacia, pero con el mal presentimiento, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo no era bueno; sintiéndose preocupada por el bien de su querido Hideki, como había acostumbrado en llamarle en su conciencia.

En una lucha interna, en la que ella resulto ganadora, volvió a poseer el control, y cuando vio todo lo que hacia, todos los persocom, se encontraban apagados por un corto, que ella había ocasionado.

…

Las expresiones de temor, se encontraban en todos los rostros, de hombres, mujeres y niños, era muy triste para chií el que todos penaran que ella era mala, pero lo peor fue cuando vio a su querido Hideki, su rostro lleno de pánico e incredulidad; algo tan simple como eso fue suficiente para que su sistema de protección, se viera vulnerable nuevamente y su modificada programación tomara el control de sus acciones, pero esta vez, era distinto, ahora veía que estaba haciendo.

Fue tanto el miedo que sintió al casi matar a un niño indefenso, que agradeció mentalmente a Hideki de haberla detenido justo antes de tal tragedia; nadie entendía el porque de sus acciones, pero el no la dejaría sola, el la conocía y estaba seguro de que chií nunca dañaría a nadie, por eso, al detenerla la miro a los ojos y vio el miedo en aquella mirada robótica.

¿Qué le ocurría? Era sencillo estaba siendo victima del virus de su programación, eso pudo averiguarlo en una de las ocasiones que ella resistió, aun así debía preguntar, debía saber si aun chií estaba con el.

-¿Por qué?

-porque la mejor manera de proteger a los humanos, es aniquilándolos.

Respondió fríamente, pero en un segundo a otro, la voz dulce de chií emitió su sonido.

-Hideki…ayúdame…por favor.

-antes preguntaste sobre tu persona especial ¿no?, yo lo soy chií. – confeso el muchacho mientras la abrazaba firmemente.

Entonces la beso, suavemente, tenia el presentimiento de que la chica robot haría algo que le dolería, y de alguna forma, sintió la necesidad de darle su apoyo y de alguna manera tomar un recuerdo de su querida Chií, en ese lento y tierno beso, intento transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, se separo despacio, atesorando el recuerdo de sus labios juntos, y fijo su mirada en la robótica de ella.

-gracias…Hideki…ahora se que debo hacer.

El persocom se reincorporo y comenzo una batalla en su sistema central, mientras susurraba los resultados.

-proyecto 2.6, chobits nombre chií, ubicación Tokio, Japón… infección en el disco duro…programación sujeta a la infección…el disco duro ha sido formateado y el sistema central ha sido estropeado, por el usuario proyecto2.6, chobits nombre chií.

Hideki estaba horrorizado, ella no debía hacer eso, entonces escucho sus últimas palabras entrecortadamente.

-disculpen todos los daños que cause…no fueron mi intención…la humanidad produce el sentimiento de paz y amor…lo que yo debía proteger…y evitare que mi programación les haga daño…Hideki…te quiero…gracias por todo…

-chií…

Acción continua el chobits cerró sus ojos y murió, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

-adiós…Hideki…

**¿Fin?**


End file.
